fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero Weapons
For the Sword Hilt morphs on the arcane bit where it says that the pommel becomes an aqua colour, is that with all spells? My sword said specifically LIGHTNING In many Fable 3 videos I have seen weapons in the armory called "Hero Weapons" Ex: hero sword, hero pistol, hero rifle, ect. They seem to be very plain in some videos but unique in others. From the videos, I have seen a "hero" version of almost every weapon known so far. Anyone think there is strong evidence to say these are the base weapons of fable that will have the greatest amount of customization? If you really think we should delete this go ahead, but it seems very possible that what I have stated is the case. Aleksandr the Great 01:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) confirmation? "In the beginning of the game, you have to choose between the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer. Later, you have to choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you didn't choose will be stored in the Armory of the Sanctuary." Anyone able to add confirmation or should this be removed? Alpha Lycos 05:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's in Gamespots 50 min playthrough, perhaps it could be slightly reworded. During the first main quest, in Brightwall Academy, you have to choose between the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer. Later on in the quest, you have to choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you do not choose will be stored in the Armoury of the Sanctuary. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Morph list needed? I don't think the morph list is really needed. I've had three different playthroughs and had my sword get the same look from different explainations. Like the cutlass hilt I got from finding treasure chests. I got a blade from using combat magic that I also got from spending time with my weapon. Alpha Lycos 00:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) --->I have provided my test findings to the Sword Hilts section. From what I've read across multiple forums and seen with Hammers during this testing, I believe this shows the variety for each hilt type is universal and there are only about 4-6 variations at each stage of development. Unfortunately testing at higher stages of development gets progressively harder as overlapping prerequisites limit the ability to continue testing along multiple paths. We will need more feedback before we can better assess which requirements offer the same visual changes. Immortal Zweihander 01:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Are there any unique traits? There are lists of "known" Morths for all 4 weapon types. In my Hilt Morph, I noticed the same Morph occured to both my Sword & Hammer. Then a different Morph on my Pistol & Rifle. I was using the Sword and Pistol, but the unused ones recieved the same upgrades. My own morphs was Fireball for the melee weapons, and treasure chests opened for the ranged weapons. I suspect all morphs may occur to any of the weapons, seemingly at random. (Likely there is a pool of stats that you have passed a certain level of and it will pull from one of those.) Are there any morphs that are actually unique to only the sword, hammer, rifle, or pistol? 02:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC)]] Pictures of the morphs? Would it not be possible to have pictures of the morph, as well as the description of how to achieve it? Confirming universal customization paths As speculated in my original (pre-registered) modifications to the page, I believe that the customization paths are universal across all four weapons. Recent contributions from the past couple of days have helped to better catalog these findings. However, I have noticed that the Darkness Effect (Level 5 - Aura) is absent from the sword modifications list. I'll see if I can't confirm this over the next few days with my own testing, though Shadows are a bit troublesome to find in enough bulk with the exception of two events in the game. Regardless, I think it's reasonable to say that it's there. Great work on collaborating with the findings on the wholly unexplained and rigid weapon customization system, everyone. I think we've almost got it nailed down.Immortal Zweihander 01:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Remember to sign your talk page posts when you make them. Alpha Lycos 21:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) How many variations? I think that it would be wise to write how many possible variations their is. But Just multiplying it won't work... will it? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 20:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Format Change? Is there any specific reason that the page format has been condensed? It's now quite difficult to find specific morphs for specific parts of weapons since they are no longer sorted apart from eachother. Also, it appears that the images have been pulled from the page as well. I would recommend reverting it to it's previous organization by weapon type, but I didn't want to make the change without discussing it first. Any thoughts? Dragoon Pheonix 15:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :For the sake of ease-of-use, here is the previous version for comparison. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Silikin Tyth: Here here. I also dislike that the pictures of the sword blades have been removed, as well as the descriptions of the hilts. I also believe that we should put up a vote. Any thoughts on that? Morph Chances After several playthroughs I'm becoming convinced that the wiki's current assertion that morphs are percentage-based on your previous actions is incorrect. Despite making every effort to eschew certain practices and rushing the story in order to cultivate certain morphs, I'm still receiving undesirable morphs with what I can only describe as alarming regularity. For example, at the moment I am trying to morph my melee weapons black, and even though I've slaughtered a multitude of wolves I'm having a lot of trouble getting it. Yet, despite having consumed roughly half-a-dozen potions through the story up to this point, I've gotten green through several resets. There was an earlier theory that simply performing the bare basics required for a morph threw it into a "pool" out of which the game randomly chose a morph out of all of those available, and as far as I can tell the only real way to influence your morphs is by keeping certain morphs out of the pool by not meeting the requirements. (For example, I've not kicked any chickens, murdered, etc., so I've not had an evil morph show up once.) Can anyone confirm or deny conclusively? We Need Images While what we have is very informative, we still need images of the weapon morphs. Please, anyone who can get images, please add them with titles/descriptions. Thanks to those who have already done so. Whoever removed the titles/descriptions from the images, as well as the two blade images... you're now on my "list" :P Silikin Tyth 05:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Silikin Tyth Runes Does anybody know an easy way to get your morality low enough to get the red runes without having to wait until the Bowerstone Industrial section in which you have to earn 100 guild seals? I let Saker live so I could buy Crunchy Chicks from the Mercenary Camp, but it didn't work well (I already tried killing him). On each of these attempts, I killed a lot of villagers and guards in Brightwall. I got the morality down to the dark red section (But not that far away from light red) and I got white runes. But when I got it into light blue before, I got blue. Please help, and thank you. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 12:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Seems to be a bit of roulette. On my second playthrough, and decided I wanted ornate or elegant weapons. grabbed all the chests I could remember and gave a couple thousand gold away to beggars. Then I just saved in front of the chest I was attempting, open it and see if both weapons for that chest got what I wanted. I did this 5 times with melee and 4 with range. A bit of hit and miss, but eventually sword, hammer and rifle became ornate and pistol became elegant. This would mean doing what is required to get the part you want increases the chance it appears, then just patience til one or both of the weapons change to your liking. SpeedLancer 22:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Chicken Kicken Good I'm rather positive that you don't get the Bone Blade for the Hero Sword from just kicking chickens. You need to KILL them by kicking them off things (bridges). This can also effect your hammer's head : This is incorrect. You can get any of the morphs that require cruelty to chickens simply by kicking them. However, as far as I know no one is sure just how many chickens you need to kick to unlock the morph (or how much of any one action is required to unlock any one morph, for that matter), so if it's not showing up for you, try kicking more. It started showing up for me at 50 kicks, though it may be far less than that. - Monolithica 18:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC)